Scooby-Doo! Meets Fangface
'''''Scooby-Doo! Meets Fangface is a suggested American direct-to-video animated comedy horror mystery feature film from Warner Bros. Animation, starring the characters from Scooby-Doo! and Fangface, both created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears for Hanna-Barbera Productions and Ruby-Spears Productions. The film is a collaboration between Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears, and uses the crew from Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet School, Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost, and Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island. Set during the events of the second season of Fangface, the film centers on the new adventures of the Mystery Gang, who encounters four teenagers including Fangs and his baby look-alike cousin Little Fangs who transforms into two werewolves named Fangface and Fangpuss at the sight of the full moon or its substitutions, but soon teams up with them to prevent two ruthless scientists from terrorizing the world and killing animals for their fur coats with monstrous mutants. This film, along with another-direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! With The Banana Splits, will be in development and intend be released together in 2023, as they were both preparing to be animated overseas by Toei Animation, the Japanese studio behind its many anime properties including Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, Digimon and One Piece. Summary Taking a third trip to New Orleans to reunite with Shaggy's girlfriend Googie and Velma's uncle Lou, Scooby-Doo and the rest of the Mystery Gang joins forces with Fangface and his friends to save the city, the other animals, and most important of all... the entire world from total destruction by the two villainous scientists and furriers Silvia and Clive and their army of animal-type mutants, with the aid of Scooby and Shaggy's old allies from the past, and the skills of both Scooby-Snax and werewolf powers ever to activated by the light of the full moon. Characters * Scoobert "Scooby" Doo: * Norville "Shaggy" Rogers: * Daphne Blake: * Frederick Herman''' "'Fred" Jones: * Velma Dinkley: * Scrappy Doo: * Flim Flam: * The Boo Brothers: ** Fleako ** Meako ** Shreako * The Ghoul School Girls: ** Sibella Dracula: ** Winnie the Werewolf: ** Elsa Frankenteen: ** Phantasma: ** Tanis: * Googie: * Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth: * Biff: * Kim: * Puggsy: * Herman "Little Fangs" Fangsworth: * LaToya Cantrell: The current mayor of New Orleans. * Detective Beau Neville: * Uncle Lou: * Snakebite Scruggs: * Mojo: * Morgan Moonscar (mentioned): * Simone Lenoir (mentioned): * Lena Dupree (mentioned): * Jacques (mentioned): * Silvia: * Clive: * Silvia and Clive's Swamp Mutants: * Vincent Van Ghoul: * Colonel Beauregard * Count Dracula: * Vanna Pira: * The Hunch Bunch: ** Brunch: ** Crunch: * Miss Grimwood: * Matches the Dragon: * Colonel Calloway: * The Calloway Cadets: ** Tug Roper ** Miguel ** Jamal Williams ** Grunt ** Baxter * Revolta (mentioned): * Grim Creeper (mentioned): Locations * North America ** United States of America *** Louisiana **** New Orleans ***** New Orelans City Hall ***** Mardi Gras Festival (mentioned): **** Moonscar Island (mentioned): **** Silvia and Clive's Boathouse ** Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls (mentioned/flashback) ** Calloway Military Academy (mentioned/flashback) * Europe ** Romania *** Transylvania **** Monster Road Ralley (mentioned/flashback) Objects * Vehicle ** Mystery Machine ** Shaggy's ** Werewolf Car * Food ** Scooby Snax Transformations * Fangs and Little Fangs → Fangface and Fangpuss (via full moon) * The Ghoul School Girls (human forms) → The Ghoul School Girls (base forms) (via shape-shifting) * Fangface → Fangs (via Sunshine Farms crate with painting of a sunrise) * Fangpuss → Little Fangs (via Sunshine Farms crate with painting of a sunrise) * Fangs → Fangface (via full moon) * Little Fangs → Fangpuss (via full moon) * Fangface → Fangs (via painting of the sun) * Fangs → Fangface (via full moon) * Shaggy Rogers (base form) → Shaggy Rogers (base form with wolf tail) (via Count Dracula's book of spells) * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (base form with wolf tail) → Scooby-WereDoo and Shaggy Werewolf (via full moon) * Scooby-WereDoo and Shaggy Werewolf → Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (base form with wolf tail) (via clouds blocking the full moon) * Shaggy Rogers (base form with wolf tail) → Shaggy Werewolf (via full moon) * Shaggy Werewolf → Shaggy Rogers (base form with wolf tail) (via clouds blocking the full moon) * Fangface → Fangs (via firefly's glow resembling the sun) * Fangpuss → Little Fangs (via picture of the sun) * Fangs → Fangface (via picture of the moon from the newspapers) * Little Fangs → Fangpuss (via lightbulb resembling the moon) * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (base form with wolf tail) → Scooby-WereDoo and Shaggy Werewolf (via full moon) * Silvia (base form) → Silvia (werewolf form) (via potion) * Silvia (werewolf form) → Silvia (base form) (via antidote used by Scooby-WereDoo and Shaggy Werewolf) * Scooby-WereDoo and Shaggy Werewolf → Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (base form with wolf tail) (via clouds blocking the full moon) * Shaggy Rogers (base form with wolf tail) → Shaggy Rogers (base form) (via Count Dracula's book of spells) * Fangface and Fangpuss → Fangs and Little Fangs (via sun) Battles * Credits Opening * Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. presents * A Co-Production of Hanna-Barbera, Inc. and Ruby-Spears, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo! Meets Fangface" Closing * Directed by Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton, Ethan Spaulding and Doug Murphy * Produced by Jennifer Coyle, Rick Morales and Amy McKenna * Written by Tim Sheridan and Jeremy Adams * Based on Characters Created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Line Producer: John Bush * Editors: Robert Ehrenreich, Robby Wells, Scott Fuselier * Music by Jake Monaco, Matthew Janszen and Robert J. Kral * Co-Producer: Jim Krieg * Casting Direction: Wes Gleason * Voice Casting Facilities: Studiopolis, Inc., OkraTron 5000, Inc., Voice Box Productions, Inc. ** Studiopolis, Inc.: *** Ryan Johnston ** OkraTron 5000, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Christopher R. Sabat, Rawly Pickens ** Voice Box Productions, Inc: *** Voice Direction: Terry Klassen * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Scooby-WereDoo, Fangs/Fangface, Fred Jones ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers/Shaggy Werewolf ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake ** Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley ** Christopher R. Sabat as Biff ** Anna Garduno as Kim ** Jeff Bergman as Puggsy * And the Additional Voice Talents of: ** Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo ** Laura Bailey as Flim-Flam ** Maurice LaMarche as Vincent Van Ghoul, Lawrence Talbot ** Sonny Strait as Freako ** Jerry Houser as Meako ** Rob Paulsen as Shreako, Count Dracula, Brunch ** Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula ** Natalie Palamides as Winnie the Werewolf ** Brina Palencia as Phantasma, Little Fangs/Fangpuss ** Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen, Vanna Pira ** Kristen Li as Tanis the Mummy ** Saffron Henderson as Cairo the Mummy ** Tara Strong as Mary ** Kate Bristol as Godzina ** Felecia Angelle as Googie ** Adrienne Barbeau as Silvia ** Corey Burton as Clive ** Justin Cook as the Swamp Mutants ** Jim Cummings as Uncle Beauregard, Frankenteen Senior, Genghis Kong ** April Winchell as LaToya Cantrell ** Cam Clarke as Detective Beau Neville, Dr. Victor Frankenstein ** Mark Hamill as Snakebite Scruggs, the Phantom Father, Igor ** Tress MacNeille as Miss Grimwood ** Steve Blum as Matches ** Brianne Siddall as Tug Roper ** Kara Edwards as Baxter, Mummy ** Cathy Weseluck as Grunt, Goonie ** Jason Marsden as Jamal Williams ** Issac Ryan Brown as Miguel ** Kent Williams as Colonel Calloway, the Alien Father ** Mike McFarland as Dr. Jackyll/Mr. Snyde ** Scott McNeil as Papa Werewolf ** Dameon Clarke as Mummy Daddy, Crunch ** Jason Douglas as the Creature of the Black Lagoon ** Jennifer Miller as Dreadonia Witch ** Kathleen Barr as Short Witch ** Brian Stokes Mitchell as Bonejangles * Production Managers: Lindsey Joe, Melissa Lohman * Assistant Production Manager: Crissy Kikkawa * Art Director: Brian Johnson * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Jon Suzuki * Prop Design: Art Lee, Norm Ryang, Brian Uchida * Background Design: Edgar Carlos, Jason Park, Jeffrey Purves * Background Paint: Todd Gibbs, Jesse Silver, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Design: Eloisa Lopez, Chris Hooten, David Karoll, Christina Long, James Peters, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Kevin Altieri, Aluir Amancio, Dave Bullock, Alan Galdwell, Nathan Glesowich, Sandra Frame, Ian Hamilton, Seth Kearsley, Brandon McKinney, Joonki Park, Ethan Spaulding, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Revision: Ashtley Armstrong, Sandra Frame, Ruben Procopio, Rachel Ramura * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Brian Hogan, Michel Lyman, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Helen Roh, Swinton Scott, Jungja Kim Wolf * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz, Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Effects Animation: Anthony Akira Andrade, Nick DeMartino, Amanda LaMarco, Gus Djuro, Timothy N. Ryan * Supervising Technical Director: Matthew Girardi * Animation Services: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. ** Supervising Animation Directors: Tadayoshi Yamamuro, Naohiro Shintani, Masayuki Sato ** Animation Directors: Kodai Watanabe, Miyako Tsuji, Naoki Tate, Takeo Ide, Yukiko Nakatani, Yuya Takahashi, Akihiro Ota, Isamu Takara, Kumi Nakajou, Mamoru Yokota, Masayuki Sato, Masayuki Takagi, Shuuichirou Manabe ** Layout Artists: Makoto Aihara, Kaoru Sekiya ** Key Animation: Naohiro Shintani, Miyako Tsuji, Takeo Ide, Yuya Takahashi, Naoki Tate, Yukiko Nakatani, Kodai Watanabe, Ryo Onishi, Yukihiro Urata, Isami Takara, Naotoshi Shida, Kumi Nakajo, Atsushi Nikaido, Yuya Takahashi, Masayuki Sato, Hirotaka Nii, Takashi Nashizawa, Naoko Masui, Hiroyuki Honda, Takumi Yamamoto, Futoshi Higashide, Shuichiro Manabe, Syuntaro Mura, Mamoru Hishino, Yuichi Karasawa, Keisuke Mori, Yumi Kuroiwa, Hiroki Morimune, Takayuki Uragami, Hitoshi Inaba, Ken Arto, Mehdi Aouichaoui, Takahito Katayama, Tetsuro Niregi, Tamaki Ishii, Mitsuko Baba, Masashi Yamada, Ai Yukimura, Marie Ino, Satoshi Sakai, Ken Otsuka, Takashi Hashimoto, Shiyuki Noto, Chikashi Kubota, Yuki Hayashi, Yoshihiko Umakoshi, Naohiro Shintani, Hayato Torii, Yuki Nagata, Tomoya Kosakai, Miyuki Yokoyama, Nozaomi Shimazaki, Shunsuke Matsuo, Yuka Kubota, Hitomi Urata, Takeru Shinozuka, Atsuya Shimizu, Yayoi Takano ** In-Between Animation: Yuka Kubota, Miwa Takeuchi, Yuko Nagata, Mihoko Tomita, Takeru Shinozuka, Atsuya Shimizu, Akiho Sato, Takahiro Kojima, Hiroto Saito, Shinnosuke Tanaka, Takaki Hieda, Tomomi Fujii, Shinobu Nakamura, Hiroko Inoue, Takayoshi Mizuguchi, Manami Kotani, Yukitoshi Yamaguchi, Yuko Shimohira, Mihoko Yamazaki, Takami Oshima, Junji Ogura, Yuko Morimoto, Hisashi Mawatari, Kazuya Takai, Naotsugu Yamaguchi, Ayaka Miyamoto, Yuko Hishinuma, Takeru Seo, Kazunaga Iwahori, Hinako Sonoda, Souta Yamazaki ** Model Checkers: Noriko Murata, Ryoko Mogami, Chihiro Iwamoto, Takafumi Tsubokawa, Masato Tomiyasu, Mutsumi Hirata ** Final Checkers: Yoshitada Ishii, Satoru Nakae, Aiko Seguchi, Motoi Takahashi, Ayumi Tada ** Color Backgrounds: Nobuhito Sue, Midori Iwasawa, Kazuo Ogura, Atsushi Yokoyama, Daiki Kuribayashi, Junki Nakata, Maiko Ikeda, Hiromichi Ito, Kuniaki Nemoto, Minami Kasuga ** Ink and Paint: Shoko Iura, Yumi Ushiyama, Kyouko Sato, Yurie Fukuda, Kanae Ando, Oriko Muramoto, Yuki Tonegawa, Takako Tamura ** Special Effects: Nao Ota, Toshio Katsuoka, Nobuhiro Shimokawa, Masayuki Kawachi, Takatoshi Anbe, Amo Shintani, Kumiko Taniguchi, Ayumi Arahata, Kaori Kobayashi ** Computer Graphics: Kai Makino, Hirotsuga Yokoo, Takuya Saito, Tetsuro Kodama, Yusuke Ozone, Satoshi Toyoda, Koichi Hirata, Shingo Nakanishi, Toshihiro Nakata, Guo Chaoyi, Mao Tomono, Mari Kobayashi, Yukari Shimozaki, Naoya Tashiro, Kie Inoue ** Production Staff: Tetsuo Inagaki, Yuya Nomoto, Ryoma Honda, Sho Matsui ** Production Assistance: Studio Kagura Co., Ltd., Studio Live Co., Ltd., White Fox Co., Ltd., Yapiko, Studio Guts Co., Ltd., Toei Animation Philippines, Inc., Anime R Co., Ltd., Studio Myu, Wish Co., Ltd., J&K Corporation Co., Ltd., RIC Co., Ltd., M.S.J Musashino Production Co., Ltd., Studio Takuranke Co., Ltd., Acca Effe Co., Ltd., SPJ, Snow Light Staff Co., Ltd., Revoroot Co., Ltd., Studio Ribla Co., Ltd., Sakura Create Co., Ltd., Studio Khara Co., Ltd., Studio Wombat Co., Ltd., Doga Kobo, Inc., Buyu Co., Ltd., Studio Elle Co., Ltd., Dangun Pictures Co., Ltd., IngresA Co., Ltd., Studio Twinkle Co., Ltd., Asahi Production Co., Ltd., Real-T, Inc., Actas, Inc., A-Line Co., Ltd., Art Base Bam Co., Ltd., Bridge, Inc., G&G Entertainment Co., Ltd., G&G Direction, Inc., Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Studio Graffiti Co., Ltd., Studio Mark Co., Ltd., Studio μ Co., Ltd., Triple A Co., Ltd., Beijing Xie Le Art Co., Ltd., Athena Art Studio, BIG Studio Co., Ltd., Mukuo Studio * Additional Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc.: ** Supervising Animation Directors: Jinhyun Choi, Jinsung Kim, Kyungsoo Lee ** Animation Directors: Namgil Jo, Dongwon Jung, Yung-won Jung, Gyungsoo Lee, Seungkyung Lee, Bongkeun Kim, Kyungsang Yoo ** Layout Artists: Seung-hyuk Choi, Kabcheon Jung, Dong-ho Kim, Chanwoong Lee, Dongkyu Lee, Kyoochang Lee, Dong-hwan Oh ** Key Animation: Daesung Choi, Sungsik Choo, Jinyul Jang, Nam-gil Jo, Jinwoo Jung, Jung-hwa Jung, Seungjoon Jung, Yoon Jung, Yunkoo Kang, Bongeun Kim, Jea-ong Kim, Jongbum Kim, Seunghoon Lee, Kyungwon Lim, Yung-hee Sim, Kyungsang Yoo, Yungtae Yoon ** In-Between Animation: Naksoo Choi, Yungmin Choi, Chulki Hong, Mijung Joen, Jinsook Jung, Yungsook Kang, Heejung Kim, Myung-ho Kim, Yoojoong Kim, Jina Lee, Heejung Kim, Namki Kim, Jongkook Lee, Kyungmi Park ** Model Checkers: Hye-yung Jo, Jin Jung, Jisoo Kang, Jaehee Oh, Jinmi Park ** Final Checker: Bongsoo Eun, Seungyong Jung ** Color Backgrounds: Sunee Heo, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh, Jongyoon Park, Joongho Park ** Ink and Paint: Injoo Ahn, Yong Ahn, Jungbong Jang, Woonrye Jung, Yoonsuk Jung, Hwasoon Kim, Miyung Kim, Yung-eun Ko, Gyungran Koo, Jiyeon Lee, JungIn Lee, Hyojung Park ** Composition: Jaehyun Kim, Kang-Ok Kim, Kitae Kim, Seokyoon Choi, Gwang-hee Lee, Jangho Park, Joohee Yang ** Computer Graphics: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon ** Production Staff: Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Seung-yeon Choi, Sujin Jung, Agatha Sarim Kim, Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Misun Sohn ** Production Assistance: Sunwoo Entertainment, Co., Ltd., Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Thai Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Hong Ying Animation Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Dong Woo Animation Co., Ltd., MOI Animation Co., Ltd., Yeson Entertainment, Inc., Saerom Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., Snipple Animation Philippines, Inc., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Post Production Producer: Rick Morales * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Managers: Brittany Canasi, Rebecca Unger * Sound Effect Design Services: Jet Sound Engine Co., Ltd., Toho Sound Studio ** Jet Sound Engine Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Akihiko Matsuda, Hidenori Arai, Mutsuhiro Nishimura ** Toho Sound Studio *** Sound Effects: Ichiro Minawa, Sadamasa Nishimoto, Minoru Kanayama, Cho Tomohisa, Yoshio Arakawa, Norihiko Izumi, Hajime Kawakami, Fumitoshi Sanada, Nao Shimonaga, Masanobu Miyazaki, Riichi Funabashi * Recording Facility: Salami Studios, Toei Audio Visual Art Center Co., Ltd. ** Salami Studios: *** Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins *** Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas *** Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts *** Dialogue/ADR Editors: David M. Cowan, Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garicia, John Reynolds ** Toei Audio Visual Art Center Co., Ltd.: *** Recording Machine Operator: Mitsuharu Ito * Post Production Audio Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture ** Online Editor: David Cowles ** Assistant Editors: Harrison T. Barth, Gabriel GIanola, Matthew Hanchey * Inserted Songs: ** "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" *** Written by David Mook and Ben Raleigh ** "The Ballroom Blitz" *** Written by Nicky Chinn and Mike Chapman *** Performed by The Sweet *** Published by Capitol Records, Inc. ** "The Monster Mash" *** Written by Bobby Pickett and Leonard L. Capizzi *** Produced by Jesse Cannon, Anthony Esposito and Tim Hatfield *** Performed by The Misfits *** Published by Misfits Records, Rykodisc ** "The Werewolf Rock" *** Written by Sven Libaek * Production Administrator: Frances Chang * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Daphne Fei, Shelly Jacobs, Tamara Miles, Tracy Nicoletti, Dave Silva, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights & Clearances: Jake Baumgart, Brendan Brasier * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Leslie Chinchilla, Jehan Jawad, Shannon Muir, Bonnie Negrete, Kim Shekerlian * Production Suppervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2023 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * SCOOBY-DOO and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. FANGFACE and all related characters are trademarks of © Ruby-Spears Productions, Inc. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * This "Scooby-Doo" movie commemorates the 45th anniversary of "Fangface" DVD/Blu-ray Menu * Play * Setup ** Three Versions of the Movie *** Edited Version *** Uncut Version *** Uncut Version (workprint) ** Languages *** English *** Japanese *** German *** Spanish *** French *** Portuguese ** Subtitles *** English *** Japanese *** German *** Spanish *** French *** Portuguese * Chapter Selection ** A Scooby Reunion in New Orleans ** Silvia and Clive Makes Mutants ** Main Titles ** Meddlers and Mutants ** Splitting Up and Meeting Up ** A Jumping Ship ** The Clues ** Cue Chase Music ** Eat, Search, and Capture ** Overhearing the Schemes ** Another Mutant Encounter ** Old Friends ** Ghoulish Memories ** Scooby and Shaggy's Werewolf Abilities ** "Use Your Werewolf Powers for Good" ** New Orleans is Taken Over ** "Time to Transform and Set Up the Traps!" ** A Monster War ** Three Werewolves Against One Werewolf ** Mayor LaToya Gives Thanks ** Continuing the Fishing Trip ** End Credits * Special Features ** ''The Making of Scooby-Doo! Meets Fangface ** Bonus Episodes: *** Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo in Moonlight Madness (1981) *** Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo in Where's the Werewolf? (1982) *** A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: The Were-Doo of Doo Manor (1991) *** Fangface: There Is Nothing Worse Than a Stony Curse (1979) ** Music Videos ** Games *** Fangface 45th Anniversary Trivia Challenge ** Previews Trivia * The film will be set after the events of Scooby Doo! Return to Zombie Island, sequel to Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. It also take place during the second season of Fangface. Many of the major and minor characters from the The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf, and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island were also featured in the film. * This is the second Scooby-Doo! animated direct-to-video film to be rated PG for Parental Guidance due to mild comic threat, horror, fantasy violence, language. Category:2023 films Category:2023 direct-to-video films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American animated films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:American family films Category:American films Category:American monster movies Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Films about humans Category:Films about animals Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about monsters Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Horror films Category:Japanese animated films Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Toei Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films